A PV-inverter is used in a solar photovoltaic power generation system or the like. In a case where a solar photovoltaic power generation system has a large amount of power generation output, power conversion thereof cannot be done with only one PV-inverter. In such a case, a plurality of PV-inverters are connected together, and each PV-inverter performs power conversion. Thus, in a system having a plurality of PV-inverters, communication is performed among the plurality of PV-inverters in order to manage an amount of power generation of each of the plurality of PV-inverters, etc. Further, in order to communicate among the plurality of PV-inverters, communication addresses need to be set.
Conventionally, setting of a communication address has been made manually. However, manual setting is troublesome, and a setting mistake such as the same address being assigned to a plurality of PV-inverters may possibly occur. In order to solve such problems, a method for automatically setting a communication address has been known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique such that a DHCP server automatically assigns IP addresses to devices such as a PV-inverter upon the start-up of these devices.